


Hands

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why doesn't he hold hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

His hands could swallow both of her hands. Hell if he could, his hands were bigger than her face. But she loved those hands. She could kiss his fingers and palms before they'd drift off to sleep. He never minded. They were gentle little touches and honestly, if she didn't leave them, he'd miss that.

They never held hands though, partly because of that. Ashalla never realized that until she sat in the rotunda reading some romance serial that Cassandra had recommended (Not Varric's) while ignoring the studious look from Solas. According to him, she should be reading more about rifts and the Fade since she had specialized. But why do that when she could read fluffy stories of young lovers. She slammed the book closed, shaking her head. 

 _"He never holds my hand, Hahren."_ Ashalla said out loud. Solas turned, raising an eyebrow. What could he do with that information?  _"You're both adults, lethallan. Talk to him?"_  She tossed the book to the side.  _"You're right. I'll be back."_

The older elf watched as she zoomed by.

* * *

 

The Iron Bull sat in towards the back of the tavern, watching. Without looking, he knew she came in, an anxious energy around her.  _"Kadan."_  She began, her face red from coming straight here.  _"Hmm?"_  She sat in the chair beside him. 

 _"So like, we skipped all the steps, going straight into sex. And a relationship after... But we've never held hands."_  Hand holding?  _"Is that a problem, Boss?"_  She started to shake her head no before stopping and nodding slightly.  _"I mean why not?"_

The Qunari thought for a moment. It partly was because of his sheer hand size. It also was because he didn't see the need. He held her close whenever he could, hand on her ass and when they were in private, they never were a foot away from each other.

 _"I didn't know you wanted that."_  Her eyes widened. _"I do! All of the stupid little romance things, vhenan. Like, like... Flowers and like little love notes and-"_   _"You've been hanging out with the Seeker too much."_  He chuckled, taking her hand in his.  _"Like this?"_

Her eyes focused on their joined hands before bringing a warm smiling face to his.  _"Yes."_  Her lips brushed his cheek and the couple stayed holding each other's hand for a little while longer, enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> hahren - elder  
> lethallan - friend  
> kadan - my heart  
> vhenan - heart


End file.
